


Pamięć i Myśl

by gizmolog



Category: Norse Religion & Lore, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Crossover, Dimension Travel, Gen
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 11:30:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11668242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gizmolog/pseuds/gizmolog
Summary: Dwa kruki Odyna, Hugin (Myśl) i Munin (Pamięć), jak zawsze patrolują Midgard, żeby następnie dostarczyć wieści swojemu panu. Tym razem jednak trafiają na anomalię i wiadomości, które usłyszy Odyn, będą nie tylko zastanawiające, ale też... bardzo,bardzospóźnione. Albo może wręcz przeciwnie: dostarczone w samą porę.





	Pamięć i Myśl

**Author's Note:**

> Hugin i Munin są postaciami kanonicznymi – konkretnie z kanonu mitologii nordyckiej, bo w filmach Marvela nie występują (a jeśli nawet, to nie zostały nazwane po imieniu), stąd crossover – ale opisane w fanfiku ich zdolności są jedynie moim wyobrażeniem. Nie dotarłam do informacji, dlaczego dwa kruki Odyna noszą imiona Myśl (Hugin) i Pamięć (Munin), więc sama wymyśliłam, skąd to się mogło wziąć. Jeśli trafiłam, to jest to wyłącznie kwestia przypadku.

Munin przelatywał nad zalesionym norweskim odludziem, kiedy znienacka zaatakowały go wspomnienia setek i tysięcy osób. Kompletnie zaskoczony, zdążył tylko zakrakać w panice, spadając bezwładnie, zbyt zajęty przyswajaniem nowej wiedzy, żeby nadal machać skrzydłami. Na szczęście nawałnica wspomnień trwała krótko – według ludzkich jednostek czasu około pięciu sekund – i skończyła się równie nagle, jak się zaczęła. Kruk wciąż jeszcze znajdował się w powietrzu i zdołał szaleńczym trzepotem skrzydeł opanować spadanie, a potem wyrównać lot. Chwilę później dołączył do niego Hugin, wezwany panicznymi myślami brata, i przez dłuższy czas oba ptaki krążyły nad tym skrawkiem lasu, ale tego dnia atak już się nie powtórzył.

To było dziwne. Nietypowe. Hugin i Munin dobrze znały to miejsce, w ciągu prawie pół miliona dni przelatywały tamtędy tysiące razy i nigdy wcześniej nic takiego się nie wydarzyło. Wręcz przeciwnie: okolica była na tyle opustoszała, że kruki rzadko napotykały nowe wspomnienia i myśli – dlatego zaglądały tam głównie wtedy, kiedy chciały trochę odpocząć od zgiełku i chaosu, jakie tworzyły w ich umysłach zatłoczone ludzkie osiedla. Żaden z nich nie spodziewał się w tym miejscu takiej nawałnicy wspomnień, a jeszcze bardziej zaskoczył ich fakt, że wspomnieniom nie towarzyszyła żadna ludzka myśl. Ani jedna.

Tej nocy, po powrocie do Asgardu i zdaniu Odynowi tradycyjnej relacji o wieściach z Midgardu (dziwnego zdarzenia w Norwegii nie wspomniały, bo nie miały pojęcia, co o tym sądzić), kruki nie poszły spać. Po rozstaniu z Wszechojcem poleciały w zaciszne miejsce, gdzie nie niepokojone przez żadnego z bogów mogły razem zastanowić się nad minionym dniem. Munin wertował wspomnienia przyswojone w ciągu pięciosekundowej nawałnicy, a Hugin przysłuchiwał się myślom brata i dzielił z nim własnymi spostrzeżeniami. Ostatecznie kruki doszły do wniosku, że wspomnienia pochodzą od różnych osób, z których ani jedna nigdy nie przebywała w miejscu, w którym znalazły się one. Dwa kruki i miliony wspomnień. I żaden spośród ludzi, do których należały te wspomnienia. To była anomalia, która wcześniej wydałaby im się niemożliwa – gdyby w ogóle wpadły na pomysł zastanowienia się nad czymś takim. Ale nie wpadły, bo nie było możliwości, żeby coś takiego się zdarzyło. Do czasu, kiedy się zdarzyło.

Następnego dnia kruki wróciły w to samo miejsce już o świcie. Hugin bez zdziwienia odkrył, że nie słyszy żadnych myśli poza myślami brata, a Munin dostrzegał wyłącznie odległe w czasie wspomnienia nielicznych ludzi rzadko odwiedzających te strony. Wszystko było po staremu, jak za każdym razem, kiedy kruki się tam znalazły... poza poprzednim dniem. Ptaki krążyły nad lasem do chwili, kiedy zgodnie uznały, że nie mają więcej czasu, i poleciały przeczesywać inne rejony Midgardu. Nie oznaczało to jednak, że zrezygnowały z rozwiązania tej zagadki.

Wróciły nad las następnego dnia.

I następnego.

I następnego. Za każdym razem o innej porze i za każdym razem spędzały tam przynajmniej parę chwil, zataczając kręgi nad drzewami.

Wracały tam codziennie. Miały czas, dowolnie dużo czasu, tyle czasu, ile mogą mieć istoty nieśmiertelne i cierpliwość zrodzoną z wieków doświadczenia i niezliczonej ilości przyswojonych myśli i wspomnień.

W końcu znalazły się we właściwym miejscu w odpowiednim czasie. Blade, zimowe słońce stanęło w zenicie i nad wyludnionym norweskim lasem znowu zaatakowały Munina chmary ludzkich wspomnień. Hugin, tym razem również znajdujący się w okolicy, odebrał z kolei mrowie ludzkich myśli – choć w zasięgu wzroku kruków nadal nie było żadnego człowieka. Gotowe na niespodziewane ptaki nie dały się zaskoczyć: rozpostarły skrzydła i szybowały tak długo, jak długo docierały do nich wspomnienia i myśli. Czyli całe pięć sekund, po których ponownie wszystko się uspokoiło.

Mające już więcej informacji kruki wróciły nad las nazajutrz w południe. Fenomen się powtórzył dokładnie w momencie, kiedy słońce osiągnęło najwyższy punkt na nieboskłonie, i trwał dokładnie pięć sekund. Następnego dnia również.

Ustaliwszy czas występowania zjawiska, ptaki zaczęły pracować nad określeniem dokładnego miejsca. Codziennie około południa krążyły w tej samej okolicy, ale zawsze nad inną częścią lasu. Doskonale wiedziały, że odbierają myśli i wspomnienia wyłącznie z miejsc znajdujących się w zasięgu ich wzroku, i dzięki temu po wielu dniach mozolnie powtarzanego eksperymentu zdołały zawęzić lokalizację do niewielkiej polany otoczonej starodrzewem. Kiedy wreszcie wylądowały na niej i przyjrzały się jej z bliska, widok kamieni pokrytych runami już ich nie zaskoczył.

Następnego dnia w południe Hugin siedział na głazie z runą tiwaz, a Munin miał między łapami runę ingwaz. Przejście między wymiarami otworzyło się jak zwykle dokładnie na pięć sekund: wystarczająco dużo czasu, żeby się przez nie przedostać, i wystarczająco mało, żeby nawet Hajmdal nie zdążył zwrócić uwagi na to, że coś się dzieje.

Kruki dłużej nie czekały. Dzień później południe zastało je na tej samej polanie, na tych samych kamieniach. Z chwilą, kiedy słońce stanęło w zenicie i przejście się otworzyło, Hugin wysłał Muninowi swoją myśl, odczytał myśl brata, a potem oba ptaki rozłożyły skrzydła i przeleciały do innego wymiaru.

To było prawie miesiąc temu.


End file.
